localcrimefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hearts After Destruction
thumb|Da esquerda para a direita: Walker Assis, Davidson Almeida, Guilherme Zampini, Jonathan Martins, Luis Felipe *Nome: Hearts After Destruction *Período: 2009 - Atualmente *Gênero: Metal Alternativo / Rock Alternativo *Gravadora: INDEPENDENTE *Afiliações: Local Crime *Membros: Jonathan Martins (Vocal) Luis Felipe (Baixo) Davidson Almeida (Bateria/Vocal) Guilherme Zampini (Guitarra) Walker Assis (Guitarra/Vocal) História A fundação de Hearts After Destrução começou com dois amigos por pouco tempo de amizade: Luis Felipe e Jon Martins. Após a celebração do aniversário do pai de Jon em 17 de agosto de 2009, levando uma amiga de Jon volta para casa, Luis pediu à Jon para fundar uma banda com ele e com algumas canções bem conhecidas no setlist como Muse e Green Day. Eles fundaram no mesmo dia The State Rejects (nome anterior da banda em 2009) com o intuito de produzir músicas punk ou metal a partir dessas influências. Vendo que o nome era um nome da banda antes de Luis, que mudou em 02 de janeiro de 2010 para Hearts After Destruction e marcou o primeiro ensaio para a banda em fevereiro do mesmo ano. Luis convidou Davidson para tocar bateria durante o ensaio e declarando Davidson como baterista oficial da banda sem suas palavras. Davidson aceita mesmo sem suas palavras fazendo piadas da banda e se junta no mesmo dia como membro de Hearts After Destruction. Mais tarde, eles estavam produzindo sua primeira canção oficial chamado Lightning Bolt com pura alegria e abriu uma vaga para o quarto membro, chamaram Guilherme, em primeira instância, a oferta foi recusada e eles continuaram a procurar um guitarrista bom. Guilherme estava passando por um momento difícil com a sua ex-namorada que terminou com ele e o deixou com o dinheiro que ele estava guardando para uma viagem para vê-la novamente. Deixando-o com dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma guitarra, pedal de efeito e um amplificador. Dias depois desta cena, Guilherme conversou com Jon e perguntou se ele poderia se juntar à banda, Jon não podia recusar e aceitou a oferta de Guilherme. Guilherme era agora o quarto membro da banda. Fazendo sua primeira canção, mais poderoso, com uma segunda guitarra e alguns passos em frente na sua carreira. Eles começaram a segunda música chamada Maverick e gravado no K9 Studios sua primeira demo chamada Lightning Bolt e após o lançamento desta demo, eles não conseguiram tanta atenção que eles queriam. No mesmo ano eles começaram duas novas músicas chamado: March of the Damned e Monster Inside Me. Fechando o ano de 2010 e entrar 2011 com uma nova música chamada I Don't Care. Jon estava começando a pensar em um quinto membro da banda. 2011 foi o ano em que eles iriam fazer shows e assim eles o fizeram, 29 de maio de 2010 fizeram seu primeiro show no Pub Dynamite em São Paulo, no Brasil e no mesmo show que eles anunciaram que iriam procurar um guitarrista ritmo e eles receberam duas respostas. Mas apenas um de fora da caixa atraiu Jon, Walker foi um amigo de sua mãe e ele estava tentando tocar as músicas da banda com a sua própria intenção e foi sugerido para ser o guitarrista oficial que a banda estava procurando e em 27 de junho de 2011 foi anunciado no blog oficial que Walker foi o quinto membro da banda que eles estavam procurando, Jon logo depois abandonou a posição de guitarrista e vocalista da banda e se tornou apenas o vocalista e se concentrar apenas nos vocais e as letras sem ser fora a parte de composição. Eles começaram a compor neste ano três novas canções: Hearts After Destruction (canção de seu próprio nome), Stay Away e Velho Do Caralho. Velho do Caralho é a única canção composta em português na história da banda, Walker Assis compôs a letra e instrumental de Hearts After Destruction e letras de Velho do Caralho (a única música que Walker é o vocalista). 2011 terminou com cinco shows, quatro novas canções e um troféu de um festival que eles ganharam da escola de Jon, eleita uma das melhores peças de obras tocadas ao vivo em seus festivais. 2012, já pensando em uma nova música, assim Walker também. No ano de 2012 que está apontando para festivais para conseguir mais fãs e fazer canções melhores, claro, tentar o seu melhor ao vivo também. Está tentando ter alguma luz para a música nova da banda, voltará a completar mais o ciclo de músicas totalmente de sua ideia com a nona música da banda. Integrantes Modo: Normal *Jonathan Martins (Vocal) *Luis Felipe (Baixo) *Davidson Almeida (Bateria/Vocal) *Guilherme Zampini (Guitarra) *Walker Assis (Guitarra/Vocal) Modo: Invertida *Davidson Almeida (Vocal) *Walker Assis (Guitarra) *Jonathan Martins (Guitarra) *Luis Felipe (Baixo) *Guilherme Zampini (Bateria) Repertório Lista de músicas da Hearts After Destruction. Originais *01 Lightning Bolt Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Jon *02 Maverick Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Jon *03 March of the Damned Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Jon *04 I Don't Care Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Jon *05 Hearts After Destruction Letra: Walker/Instrumental: Walker *06 Stay Away Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Jon *07 Velho do Caralho♪ Letra: Walker/Instrumental: Jon *08 Angels and Demons Letra: Davidson/Instrumental: Jon *09 Now You Want Letra: Jon/Instrumental: Walker *10 Exterminador Sem Futuro ♪ Letra: Davidson/Instrumental: Davidson ♪ - música em que Jon não faz vocal Covers *Metallica - Nothing Else Matters *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Dani California *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Otherside *Green Day - Basket Case *Linkin Park - Forgotten Enquete aberta para o público escolher as melhores músicas para covers oficiais no dia 01/05/2012. Terminado no dia 29/05 com nenhum voto a mais. Discografia *Lightning Bolt Demo-Tape #"10 de Junho de 2010" (Primeiro Lançamento) #"25 de Dezembro de 2011" (Segundo Lançamento)